Always Something There to Remind Me
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Continuation of I Need to Know. Lina reacts to Gourry's leaving.


Disclaimer- I own neither the Slayers or the song Always Something There to Remind Me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Always Something There to Remind Me  
  
The next morning, Lina came downstairs and joined Zel and Amelia for breakfast. "Good morning, everyone," she said as she sat down.   
  
"Hey, where's Gourry? Don't tell me he slept in? We have to get an early start today." She said after ordering breakfast.  
  
"I haven't seen him yet today," Amelia said. "He's usually up by now. I wonder if he's feeling okay. He's been acting strange ever since he received that letter."  
  
"Amelia, you worry too much. Gourry's fine. He was probably up late practicing with his new sword." Lina said.  
  
"Well, I'm done eating," Zel said as he stood. "I'll go and get him."  
  
"Okay," said Lina and then turned her attention to the food that was just being delivered. Amelia sighed and went back to her grapefruit. As Lina started her twelfth platter of eggs and bacon, a young woman came up.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Are you Lina Inverse?"   
  
Lina gestured for her to wait while she finished her breakfast. She then turned her attention to the young woman waiting. "Yep, that's me!"  
  
"Oh good. Here this is for you," the girl replied as she handed Lina a folded note. "I was suppose to give this to you when you check out, but my shift ended five minutes ago. And I didn't trust Linda, the day clerk to give this to you. I wouldn't mind receiving a love letter from that guy. He was hot. Well, got to go. Bye."  
  
"Thanks," Lina said as she unfolded the note.   
Lina,  
I had to go and help my old sword teacher. I'll catch up with you latter.  
Gourry  
  
Lina stood there staring in disbelief at the note. I don't believe this, she thought. He said he'd always be with me. He said he was my bodyguard. Bodyguards aren't supposed to leave. No, this is a joke. Lina jumped up and ran for Gourry's room.   
  
"Miss Lina, what's wrong? Miss Lina?" Amelia cried out when Lina leaped out of her seat. After getting no answer, Amelia threw down some gold coins and quickly followed Lina.   
  
When Lina reached Gourry's room she knocked Zel aside to open the door. She stood in the middle of the room and searched for Gourry. The empty room just mocked her.  
  
"Miss Lina, what is it? Has something happened to Gourry?" Amelia asked from the doorway. Zel came up behind Amelia and rested his hand on her shoulder. He gave Amelia a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Yes, Lina, do you know what has happened to Gourry?" Zel asked.  
Lina ignored her two concerned friends and continued to look for Gourry. She threw open the closet door. "Hmmm, he's not hiding there," she said.   
  
She turned, dropped to the floor and peered under the bed. She saw a flash of blue. "Ah-ha, Gourry, I've found you," she cried as she crawled in further. But when she reached the blue spot she discovered that it was only Gourry's old shirt. The one he wore during his morning sword work out. She wiggled out from under the bed and flopped down on the bed discouraged. She just sat there holding the worn shirt on her lap.   
  
"It's true. He's really gone. He left me" she said. Zel and Amelia shared a concerned look and Zel gently pushed Amelia towards Lina.   
  
"Lina, what's going on? Do you know where Gourry went?" Amelia asked.   
  
Wordlessly Lina handed the note over to Amelia. Amelia read the note and gave a startled gasp. She hurried back to the door and handed Zel the note. As Zel read the note, Amelia headed back to Lina.   
  
"That must have been the letter he received. He must have been torn up about whether or not to go. He'll be back soon, Lina," Amelia said as she reached for Lina's shoulder. Sensing Amelia's gesture of comfort Lina flinched and moved out of Amelia's reach.  
  
"Yea, he was reluctant to leave me. That's why he couldn't wait until morning."  
  
"Lina," Zel said from the doorway. "He must have had a good reason for leaving in the middle of the night. Maybe he received a second summons from his teacher."  
  
"Yea, maybe." Lina said. She then paused and took a deep breath, pulling herself together. "Anyway, we must leave now if we're going to catch the ferry to Lotus Island."  
  
"Lina, are you sure?"  
  
"Sure?" Lina interrupted Amelia. "Yes, I'm sure that it was a Mr. Yung from Lotus Island that found Rezo's diary. With any luck it will describe how he performed the spell that changed Zel. Come on if we hurry we can be there before nightfall." Lina quickly left the room and headed downstairs to check out.  
  
"Miss Lina," Amelia said as she moved to follow her. Zel reached out and grabbed Amelia's hand preventing her from following.  
  
"Let her go, Amelia. She needs to deal with this on her own."   
  
"But…"   
  
"No, Amelia! Until Lina's ready to talk about this leave it alone."  
  
"Fine. But when I think about what Gourry did, my blood boils with the injustice of it. And when I see him again I intent to tell him so."  
  
"Amelia, I'm positive he has his reasons for leaving."  
  
"Humph," Amelia said as she went past Zel.   
  
Zel turned slightly and watched Amelia as she stalked down the hall. Yes, Gourry did have his reasons to leave as he did. But trying to explain that to Lina or even Amelia would be breaking a confidence, and I can't do that, he thought. In fact I kind of admire him for taking that risk. Maybe someday I'll find the courage to do the same. Shaking away such thoughts Zel shut the door and followed Amelia.  
  
//I walk along the city streets you use to walk along with me  
And every step I take reminds me of just how it used to be   
Oh how can I forget you…  
When there's always something there to remind me//  
  
I was getting tired of him anyway, Lina thought to herself on the ferry ride to Lotus Island. He never remembers anything. I would spend all my time explaining everything to him. She refused to remember all the times he'd blindly follow her into battle. And he was always stealing my food. She absolutely refused to remember all those warm summer afternoons that they spent fishing together and all the hours she spent watching the sunlight play hide and seek with his long blonde hair. He chose to leave her and she would spend no more time thinking about him.   
  
She nodded her head and looked around the ferry's deck. She saw Zel and Amelia on the starboard side. He was standing inches away from Amelia. His head bent close to capture her words as she excitedly pointed out something in the distance. Lina snorted. Then decided that they didn't need her or her foul mood ruining their moment. She leaned back in her seat and drifted off to sleep.  
  
//Shadows fall I pass a small café where we'd dance at night  
I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight  
Oh how can I forget you…  
When there's always something there to remind me//  
  
The dark was all around her. She was drowning in it. It was slowly feasting on her sanity. Bit by bit the living shadow was devouring her.   
  
"Lina," a voice called out.   
  
"Lina, don't leave me." The voice called out again and the darkeness' grip on her loosened.   
  
"Lina don't go!" The blackness retreated further.  
  
"Gourry," she whispered.   
  
Suddenly he's there and she's wrapped in his gentle strength inhaling his comforting scent. She glazed into is ocean blue eyes, finding herself in his memories and love. Then their lips find each other and she was losing herself. No, that wasn't right. She was completing herself as her soul melded with Gourry's. Abruptly he was ripped away from her. Once again she was empty, incomplete.  
  
"Gourry," she called out as she jerked her self awake. She looked around the boat. Good no one heard her call out.   
  
Damn, she thought. That dream again. Just what in the nine hells does it mean? I've been having that dream ever since we fought Hell-master Phibrizzo. What does it mean? Did Gourry really kiss me? No, impossible I would have remembered something that important.   
  
"Important, Ha! Gourry is just a friend and not a very good one at that," she argued with herself. She sighed. Damn this is getting me no where. I'll just go back to sleep until we reach Lotus Island. That should be in a couple of hours. Yep, I better get all the rest I can because if the rumors are to be believed Mr. Yung lives in the center of the Island and hiking through all that tropical jungle will be hard work. With any luck I won't have the time or the energy to think about Gourry. She closed her eyes.  
  
//I was born to love you and I'll never be free.  
You'll always have a part of me.  
If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we share  
Come back to where we use to go and I'll be there.//  
  
Lina quickly fell back asleep. Her last thought was that maybe she would dream of Gourry again. Except this time he wouldn't leave.  
  
Author Notes:   
I just wanted to say thank you to Spy Elf, Lady Cianyin, and Achilles Heel for their reviews. They made my day. 


End file.
